This invention relates to flow meters, and in particular to flow meters which operate on the principle of measuring the frequency or period of vortices in a Karman vortex street set up in a moving fluid.
Flow meters are used in industrial processes to measure flow of process fluid. One type of flow meter, known as a vortex flow meter, measures flow by sensing vortexes in the flow. These vortexes can be sensed by using a vortex oscillation plate. The accuracy of the measurements is affected by the ability of the oscillation late to respond to the vortexes. A thin plate can provide more accurate measurements, however, it is also more prone to failure than a thicker plate.